


Killing Jim Gorden

by Scribe_Shives



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25054240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe_Shives/pseuds/Scribe_Shives
Summary: Jim is killed, Harvey coordinated it, all Jim's past flings and loves did it
Kudos: 1





	Killing Jim Gorden

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think he is awful, but he could die and it wouldn't matter much. Plus he makes every girl he sleeps with psycho

Lee walked into Jim’s apartment, she went into the kitchen, carefully she pulled a knife from the block, then went to his bedroom where for once he was there and sleeping. She moved on top of him and put the knife to his neck, “Don’t move.” She said as he woke up. 

A few other women walked into the room, Barbra, Valerie, and Sofia. 

“I believe you owe us pay back.” Barbra said, smirking. 

The women surrounded him. He was soon enough blind folded and gagged as they took turns making cuts on him. Giving him a slow unforgiving death for everything he had done. 

\----

Jim laid in the bed lifeless, bleeding out and soaking the sheets. The once white sheets were stained a deep red that would never come out. The murderers were nowhere to be found. When Harvey came he simply pinned it as a break in. It was Jim's fault for this. Harvey had been abandoned by his partner too many times to count, this was payback. 


End file.
